In the dental field a number of liquid and semi-liquid compositions are made from two or more flowable components that are typically separately stored, and only mixed together immediately prior to use. For example, certain dental compositions like dental adhesives, sealants or etchings are offered in packages that initially store components of the dental composition separate from one another. The dental compositions then can be obtained by mixing the components at the time, and in the amount needed. After mixing the components, the dental composition may be applied to a desired place, for example in the cavity of a tooth in a patient's mouth.
A variety of packages have been proposed over the years for separately containing and storing components of multi-component compositions. Examples of commonly-used packages for multi-component compositions include dual-chamber cartridges, dual-chamber syringes or dual-chamber blister packages. Such packages are typically designed to provide a readily mixable composition, or to provide the components individually for subsequent mixing. There are also single use packages for providing suitable amounts of composition for a single treatment.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 6,105,761 discloses a device for storing and dispensing preferably flowable substances. The device preferably includes a container formed by two sheets that are interconnected by heat sealing. The sheets preferably form a compartment for receiving a component, which may be a liquid, and a pocket for receiving a brush. In the area between the compartment and the pocket, the connection between the sheets includes a pre-defined break zone which can be released by pressure exerted on the compartment, to force the liquid from the compartment into the pocket and wet the tip of the brush disposed therein.
DE 100 09 622 discloses a device for storing and dispensing preferably flowable substances. The device preferably includes a container formed by two sheets, interconnected by heat sealing and cooperating to form a compartment for receiving a substance and a pocket for receiving a brush. The device is preferably designed to allow the substance stored in the compartment to be forced in a pocket and from there onto a film sheet where it can be mixed.
US 2006/0131189 discloses a packaging article having chambers preferably defined by sealed connections between films. The device may have one or more receiving chambers which can receive the components that may be stored in the chambers. The receiving chambers are preferably accessible through passageways that extend from the exterior of the device into the receiving chambers. Brushes may be pushed through the passageways for picking up components from the receiving chambers.
There is still a desire for packages that can be used to provide multi-component compositions for different applications. In particular, suitable packages for providing relatively small amounts of a composition are desirable. Moreover, there is a need for packages that can be used in health care fields such as in dentistry, with its associated hygiene requirements. There is also a general need for packages that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and use.